No Words are Needed
by Christabell
Summary: This story was previously titled Detention Ain't that Bad. While rereading it a little while ago, I saw so much room for improvement, so here it is. My first slash fic, Draco and Harry, my second try. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


Title: No Words are Needed (previously Detention ain't that bad)  
Author name: Hermione Potter  
Author e-mail: Christabell112@AOL.com or Christabell112@yahoo.com  
Category: Slash romance  
Keywords: Draco Harry D/H  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: All four Books  
Summary: A forbidden love is what is most desired by two boys, and though they don't realize each others feelings right away, the ending results satisfy both of them.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Obviously. I am just here to corrupt them. This is just a little bit of fun. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
**

  
  
No Words are Needed  
by  
Hermione Potter  
  


  
What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter? Draco Malfoy snarled angrily, slamming Harry against a wall. Harry just stared at him, wondering what had caused this sudden outburst.  
Ron, Hermione? You two go on.... The two reluctantly headed off to dinner. Malfoy, I didn't do anything. What are you talking about? He asked calmly.  
You know what I'm talking about, Potter. Stop pretending you don't.   
Look, I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't do anything, so just leave me alone, Harry was starting to get annoyed with Draco.  
First, you set off dungbombs in my room. Then you make me look like a fool in front of the whole school. Harry's thoughts drifted to the previous day, the event that Draco was currently rambling about.  
  


_~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
_

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, with Ginny tagging along behind them. Dinner had already started, and the four rushed over to the Gryffindor table. They turned around, only to see Draco strutting by.  
Hello Mudblood, Weasel, Potter. Oh, and what's this? The little weasel. I bit late, don't you think? He sneered, and proceeded to make fun of them for a few minutes, and was about to walk away when Harry snapped.  
What the hell, Malfoy? What the hell? What makes you think that you have the right to make fun of everyone else and get away with it? Just you wait, you'll get what's coming for you, I promise. Harry glared at Malfoy's now retreating back, as his friends watched him closely.  
Ginny trailed off, looking uncertainly at Hermione and her brother. Harry, what did you mean? What you said to Malfoy.... what are you going to do? Harry finally noticed their worried faces, and quickly started to reassure them.  
Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to scare him a bit. Besides, someone will have to do something rude or mean to him, or pull some prank to make him look like a fool. It can't hurt if he thinks it's me. Ron grinned at his logic, agreeing with him completely.  
You're right. Somebody will play a prank on him soon. I think that Fred and George were planing something for tonight. This is perfect! Malfoy will think that.... Whatever else Ron was going to say was cut off by a loud explosion, and a cloud of smoke filled the air. When the air cleared, there, in the middle of the room, was a pair of largely oversized briefs, that immediately began singing and dancing to an original song, with the chorus stating that the underwear belonged to Draco. Whether they were his or not was uncertain, but the whole scene embarrassed Draco so much that he fled from the room.  
  


~~~End flashback~~~  


  
Harry was brought back to reality as Draco's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
Then you go and blame it on anyone but yourself, and next, you land me in detention for something you did! At least you got a detention too, but God I... I hate you! he exclaimed, stuttering slightly. A deep chuckle emerged from Harry's throat, leaving Draco just glaring at him.  
So that's what this is about. I was beginning to think I had done something wrong! Harry smirked at Draco mocking him almost, and hurried off to rejoin his friends.  
Nobody laughs at a Malfoy and gets away with it! Draco hissed, and strutted over to the Slytherin table.  
What did Malfoy want? Ron asked.  
Oh, just trying to yell at me for putting dungbombs in his room and a few other things, which must have been Fred and George. Nothing much. He seemed to think it was a huge deal.  
So he was just being his usual, stupid, screwed-up self?  
Yeah, that basically sums it up. The three started on eating, their conversations drifting far away from Draco Malfoy. Harry's thoughts however, refused to stray from the beautiful, yet arrogant blonde.  
  
Late that night, Harry sat underneath the window in his room, unable to sleep. Images of previous fights, and encounters with Draco, along with the unspoken words and emotions that had been there all along were plaguing his mind, depriving him the much desired rest. It was true. Harry had not hated Draco for sometime now. He tried to, that was for sure. But it had proven impossible. Harry Potter just could not hate Draco Malfoy. That wasn't a fact that he was willing to let out to the public, but he had admitted it to himself that he had desired a bit more than friendship from Draco for several months now. If only the feeling was mutual. Harry sighed. His love life was doomed. He was obsessed with the one man who he could never be with.. not until the end of Voldemort, not until the end of the wizarding world's current troubles. With a final sigh, Harry searched the night sky for the brightest star, and wished with all his might, that, even if it was only for one night, him and Draco could be together. He slowly got up, and made his way over to his bed, falling into a restless sleep.  
  
Not far away, Draco was also having trouble getting his necessary beauty sleep. His thoughts dwelled on the forbidden fruit - Harry Potter. Lately, Draco had come to terms with the fact that he had a slight infatuation with him. Of course, he had it under control. Barely. There were times when the two would be in the middle of fighting, and Draco would have to struggle with the urge to just snog Harry senseless where ever they were. And it was scaring him. He had never felt such strong emotion for anyone in his life, and he was utterly clueless as to how to deal with it. If it was anyone but Harry, he would be fine. He could admit his feelings, and then get on with life. But no. It had to be Harry Potter he was in love with. The one person on the planet he was expected to, almost forced to hate with his entire being. Draco crawled out of bed, taking care not to wake the others, blessed with the ability to fall asleep in minutes. He made his way over to the window, shivering in the cold, winter air, leaking in from cracked window. Quickly finding the brightest star in the sky, he found himself on his knees, wishing with everything he had. _Please,_ he prayed, _please let Harry and me be together, even if it's for a few hours. It would be worth it. I know it would._ He crept back into his bed, under the covers, curled up in a ball, and fell in to a fitful sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke with a picture of Draco still imprinted on his mind and a heavy heart. Then he remembered his wish. Perhaps, this time, it would be granted. After all, miracles could happen.  
The day went by quickly, and before they knew it, it was almost time for Harry and Draco's detention. Right after dinner ended, the two boys headed down to Professor Sprout's room.   
Ahh, Harry, Draco, here you are. For your detention, you will be cleaning this classroom. It's a filthy mess after everyone gets through classes, and I would appreciate not having to complain to Filch about cleaning it again. If you finish early, you are not allowed to leave. I think you two need to talk some, and maybe it would help you get along better. With that, Sprout walked briskly out of the room and locked the door, leaving Draco and Harry staring at each other.  
Let's get to work, Harry said cheerfully.  
Why the hell are you so happy about cleaning? Draco asked, with a remotely puzzled look on his face.  
This ain't half bad. I've had much worse times in detention than this. Harry looked around the room, and picking up a mop, headed over to the corner of the room. He began cleaning, acutely aware of Draco watching his every move out of the corner of his eye. Within an hour, the room was clean and the two boys sat down on opposite sides of the room.  
You were right, Harry. That wasn't that bad, Draco said. Harry was about to think nothing of his comment when he realized something.  
Malfoy, you just called me Harry, he said.  
Well, that's your name, isn't it?  
Yes... but... Harry stuttered then continued on more confidently, You never call me Harry. You always call me Potter. And also, you aren't insulting me. You just told me that I was right? You know what? I think that you like me much more than you let show. Now it was Draco's turn to stutter.  
What???? Of course I don't like you.... No, I don't like you.. Why would you think that? That's crazy. Harry began thinking hard. He had noticed Draco staring at him sometimes, and as soon as Harry had shown that he noticed, Draco would look away fast. After quickly piecing everything together, he got an idea. He got up and slowly walked over to where Draco was sitting, swaying his hips slightly as he moved.  
Yes.... crazy.....very crazy, he said softly. Harry could tell he was making Draco extremely uncomfortable and loved the fact that he could have so much power over him.  
Stop it, Harry, Draco said.  
You want me to stop? Is that really what you want? Harry asked seductively.  
N...Yes. Of course it is.  
I don't think you're telling the truth, Draco. I know that you're not, Harry whispered, his voice send chills up and down Draco's spine.  
God damn it, Harry. What do you want?  
Harry said, now whispering in Draco's ear. He felt Draco start, then relax. And I can tell, by the way that you've been acting recently, that you most definitely want me too. Don't deny it. I can see right through you. I've wished for this for so long.... With that, Harry leaned closer to Draco, quickly closing what little space there had been between them, and kissed him hard on the lips. He felt Draco go rigid, and for a moment Harry feared that he had been wrong. Then Draco started returning the kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, while Draco curled his arms around Harry's waist, drawing him closer.  
Oh my God Draco.... Harry murmured softly. Draco moaned, and Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. Harry gasped at the sensation as their tongues danced and dueled with a fiery passion.   
This is so wrong... but so right, Draco breathed quietly, not quiet believing what had happened. I've wished for this too, Harry, always. They stood there, swaying back and forth slowly, to the rhythm of a tune only they could hear. The beautiful music of two hearts joining together after much pain.  
Draco... I don't want Sprout to come back in here and find us like this. He'll be back soon now.... Draco sighed, then smiled at Harry.  
Harry, would you meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight? Harry's response consisted of a gently, but loving kiss. The two reluctantly broke apart, and Draco slowly stood up, walking over to the opposite side of the room. He sat down, and with one last, longing look at Harry, he turned around.  
  
~~~~~ Later that night ~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you, Harry whispered. Thank you so much, Draco. Harry lifted his head from Draco's chest and looked Draco in the eyes, and smiled. Draco shook his head.  
No Harry, thank you. I think both our wishes came true tonight. Harry, I want you to know that I think I lo...  
I know, Dray, I know. Harry flipped his body over and slid up onto Draco until they were only centimeters apart. Don't speak. No words are needed, he murmured. With that, he sealed his lips over Draco's once again.  
  
  


~Fin~


End file.
